


La Petite Mort

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: He let his long, slim fingers skate down Al’s side and over the jut of his hipbone. He walked his fingers over the scattered freckles and darker moles that dotted Al’s skin. He wasn’t covered in them, not the way Lily and James and his cousins were, but there were still faint ones, secret ones that only he got to see. He leaned down impulsively and kissed the triangle of moles above his hip, his tongue darting out to taste them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenclawsquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/gifts).



> My darling [ravenclawsquill](http://archiveofourown.com/users/ravenclawsquill) I hope you have a wonderful birthday because you deserve the world! Thank you for being such a lovely friend over the last year, and for being such a rockstar beta <33333 Real talk, I was panicking about what to do for your birthday because my creativity for HP stuff has been all over the place, and I was super worried I wouldn’t have anything for you, but then these two jumped up and demanded attention. I even managed to create some art to go along with it! I intended it to be a sketch, but I got kinda into it and ended up with something a bit more polished, hahaha, so I hope you enjoy both the fic and the art! (side note: how does all of my NSFW art end up being for you? LOL!) My unending thanks to [maccadole](http://archiveofourown.com/users/maccadole) for her fresh eyes on this!

“Okay, ready?” Scorpius asked with nervous excitement. His prick gave an eager twitch.

They were in his bedroom on a sunny Saturday afternoon just after graduating from Hogwarts, alone in the Manor. They were both completely bare, their clothes forgotten and discarded over the edge of the mattress, with only the soft sheets to swathe themselves in. All of their planning was about to come to a head.

“Mhm,” Al hummed with a sharp nod.

He shifted restlessly, his legs spreading wider to put all of himself on display for Scorpius. It was almost obscene, Scorpius thought, the way his furled hole peeked out at him, beckoning him. They’d been nude together plenty of times, and explored each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths, but they hadn’t tried anything like this before.

Scorpius watched with half-lidded eyes as Al hitched his hips up and turned his head away shyly. It was endearing, how nervous he was without saying so outright.

“Just do it, what are you waiting for, Scorp?” Al complained, squinting at him from the corner of his eyes.

Scorpius’ mouth quirked up at the corners. “Just admiring how good you look like this, all spread out and ready.”

He let his long, slim fingers skate down Al’s side and over the jut of his hip bone. He walked his fingers over the scattered freckles and darker moles that dotted Al’s skin. He wasn’t covered in them, not the way Lily and James and his cousins were, but there were still faint ones, secret ones that only he got to see. He leaned down impulsively and kissed the triangle of moles above his hip, his tongue darting out to taste them.

Albus hummed, arching up into his touch. His hands came down onto the back of his head, his fingers running through his hair. He could feel Al’s cock butting up against his neck, leaving a sticky spot there when it slid away

“Quit stalling,” Al murmured.

“The book said you have to be relaxed and that we should go slow. Quit trying to rush this,” Scorpius reprimanded haughtily, sitting back on his haunches.

Al waved him off impatiently and planted one foot on the bed. It opened him up even wider, and was somehow even more lewd-looking than when his legs were simply spread. Scorpius’ breath caught in his throat as his eyes took him in hungrily. He was beautiful — all golden skin and bright green eyes. His dark curls were fanned out on the pillow and he had a cheeky, insolent expression that was beckoning Scorpius with the promise of a good time. All of his previous nerves seemed to melt away.

Scorpius wanted to crawl up his body and lose himself in kissing his plump lips.

He was starting to lean forwards to make a move when Al’s hand shot out to capture his wrist. Their eyes were locked on each other as Albus slowly brought his hand down, lower, lower, past his heavy balls. Scorpius broke eye contact to watch as Al pressed his limp hand over his arse, right where he wanted him. They both let out shaky exhales. Scorpius saw Al nodding encouragingly out of the corner of his eyes.

“I’m ready, Scorp. Do it,” Al said. “Please.”

“Alright,” Scorpius said under his breath.

He mentally catalogued the steps in his mind again; he had practically memorized the instructions from the book they’d found. Excitement thrummed through him again. He was about to be _inside_ Albus. Well, only with his fingers, but still — it felt like a monumental step in their relationship. _Lots of lubricant, start slow with one finger, keep him relaxed_ , he silently coached himself.

“If you take any longer, I’m going to change my mind and do it to you instead,” Al muttered exasperatedly.

“I’m just making sure I remember what to do!” Scorpius cried. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Albus soothed. “C’mon. It’ll be fine.”

Scorpius waited a beat before nodding. He leaned over to pick up his wand, summoning the pot of oil he kept in his bedside table. It sailed over to them in a smooth arc and landed gracefully in his open palm. Scorpius laid his wand aside and unscrewed the lid on the pot. He swirled his fingers through the oil, coating them liberally and scooping an excess up.

He turned to Al, who had spread himself even wider and was looking up at him invitingly. Scorpius smiled at him softly and shifted closer on his knees. He started just behind Al’s balls and tentatively traced his fingers back in swirling circles until he reached the edge of his arse. Al’s breath hitched and he tilted his pelvis to accommodate him. Scorpius inhaled through his nose and dipped his dripping fingers lower, just dragging them lightly through Al’s spread cheeks.

He glanced up and was gratified to see Albus biting his lower lip coyly. It spurred him on; he repeated the same path twice more, adding a little more pressure each time as he slicked up Al’s golden skin.

“How’s it feel?” he asked tentatively.

“Mm, bit wet, but it’s nice. Kind of cold.” Al murmured his observations into the crook of his arm that he had flung across his face.

“I want to see you,” Scorpius complained, reaching up to tug the offending arm away.

Al was flushed already, and Scorpius’ heart skipped a beat. He grinned affectionately at his boyfriend and watched his face intently as he purposefully applied more pressure and circled his finger over Al’s puckered hole. Al bit his lip again, his green eyes darting down to watch the way Scorpius’ wrist flexed with each movement between his spread legs. His knee was listing to the side, opening him wider.

“Are you going to put it in?” His question came out slightly breathless with an edge of eagerness to it.

“Patience,” Scorpius said smartly, feeling a burst of smug confidence that Al was starting to twitch his hips to push back against the pressure of his finger.

Scorpius bit his own lip in concentration as he focused on the tight ring of muscle he was massaging. He forgot to make a note of how tight it felt when he started. He couldn’t be sure if it had loosened enough to be relaxed for him to start going in. He was mesmerised by the feel of the bumps of skin as his finger skated over them in a smooth slide. He absently noted that Al’s breathing had picked up slightly as he teased his rim.

“Come _on_ , Scorp,” Al urged, wiggling his hips. “Please, I want to feel you in me.”

Scorpius’ hand spasmed over Al’s hole and his cock throbbed in agreement. He made a low sound of pleasure in the back of his throat as he imagined sliding into Al’s oiled channel; pictured how tight he would be around his prick.

“Fuck,” Scorpius wheezed under his breath.

“We’ll never get to that part if you don’t stick your bloody finger in me!” Albus was grinning at him cheekily, the cocky little shit. “Please, I want you to fill me up with your fingers.”

“God, Al.” Scorpius could hear the way his voice was teetering towards a whine. He huffed as he turned to scoop up more oil, recoating his fingers. “Going to finger you now,” he murmured more to himself than to Albus.

“About bloody time.” Scorpius frowned and swatted Al’s thigh lightly with his clean hand.

Their eyes locked once again as Scorpius’ fingertip pressed up against his shiny hole, their breaths in sync. Al licked his lips and nodded encouragingly. Scorpius’ eyes fell to where the pad of his finger was rubbing gently. Merlin, he was really about to do this. They’d been waiting months to try it together and they were really, finally, about to.

He closed his eyes for one brief moment to mentally remind himself of what the book said to do, then nudged and wriggled his finger until it squeezed inside, past the tight ring of muscles. His mouth fell open in surprise.

It was warm and tight, and it was silky smooth. Al’s hiss turned into a gasp. His eyes darted up to meet Al’s, his expression mirroring his own. Scorpius glanced back down and watched as his finger slipped back out. He touched it to his thumb and marveled that it had just been _inside_ of Al’s arse. He grinned and pressed up against his hole again, slipping in easier the second time when he was prepared to pop past the ring of muscle. It felt like it was sucking him in and pressing him out all at once, and it was so _tight_.

“Wow,” he breathed.

Al made a small sound of agreement, his face a mask of concentration as he looked down to where Scorpius’ hand was against him. Slowly, Scorpius began to work his finger in. It was easier to pull it out than it was to wriggle it further in, he noted. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he stroked Al’s inner walls, awed at how they felt against his finger. He watched as his finger slid in to the second knuckle, eyes glued to the way Al’s arsehole surrounded his digit hungrily.

“How does it feel?” Scorpius asked.

“It’s…yeah,” Al said, his voice lilting. “Bit odd, kind of…tight? But it’s nice. You can go further. See if you can find the prostate?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius agreed.

He managed to find a rhythm of sliding his finger in and out, stroking and petting the soft walls of Al’s channel and humming each time Al’s breathing changed. He twisted his hand and tried out different angles, grinning each time he found one that Al liked. He was able to pick up the pace slightly when Al exhaled and relaxed more around his finger. He was able to push it all the way in until his knuckles were brushing up against the swell of his arse.

Scorpius couldn’t help it, he began to babble. “God, Al, this is amazing. You feel so good. It’s really warm and you’re so soft inside! I wish you could see it, your arse looks like it’s sucking my finger in, and it’s so _tight_. Merlin, I can only imagine how it would feel to have my cock in you.”

Al let out a breathy moan, his hips twitching and squirming as Scorpius went a little faster, nearly able to push in and out on one continuous slide without pausing. He was almost fucking Al with his finger, slowly and steadily easing it in and out. Scorpius circled his free hand around Al’s prick, full and hard and jutting away from his body. It twitched in his hand as he stroked him with familiar touches.

Al hummed a low moan again, circling his hips to grind into his fist. His breath caught in his throat and he arched back, his neck a long stretch of skin that was begging for Scorpius to mark it up with his teeth and tongue.

“Fuck, you look amazing like this,” Scorpius praised, squeezing his prick and swiping his thumb over the flushed crown to spread a bead of pre-come gathering there. “Oh my god, Al.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, tilting his pelvis and hitching his leg further to the side.

Scorpius pressed his finger in harder, seeking the warm heat of Al’s arse, his finger searching and exploring with determination until Al cried out and shot up onto his elbows with a startled, wide-eyed expression.

“There?” he asked, trying to find the same spot again.

Al nodded jerkily. “There,” he agreed, his mouth dropping open when Scorpius brushed over a nub. “God, yes, right _there_.”

Albus was beautiful; his dark hair was sticking up in every direction as he tossed his head, and his mouth was open wide on a silent cry, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His hands were gripping the sheets in fistfuls and his hips were pumping into Scorpius’ fist as he circled his finger over the nub, teasing it and petting it. Al let out a high pitched whine, his whole body shuddering and making abortive moves back and forth seeking more.

“Wow,” Scorpius whispered, his own cock throbbing at the sight he made.

Al was close. He was quickly falling apart in Scorpius’ hands as he went back to working his finger in and out, making sure to curl his finger up at the right angle to swipe across his prostate as he pulled his sensitive foreskin up and then back down to fully reveal the head of his cock. His whole body was trembling as he let out a string of curses, pleading sighs, and babbling nonsense as Scorpius teased him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fuck, Scorpius!” Al cried as he shuddered. “So good, so good, I can’t—”

Scorpius watched in amazement as Al folded in on himself with a strangled cry, his cock spurting over his fingers and across Al’s stomach and the sheets. His arse clenched tightly around his finger, squeezing him as Al rode out his release with ragged, groaning breaths.

When he slumped back against the pillows, his chest heaving, Scorpius carefully slid his finger free and immediately kneeled up and took himself in hand. He gasped and bit his lip as his slick fingers squeezed and pulled at his cock — the same finger that had just been in Al’s arse, rubbing at his prostate and making him fall apart and come harder than Scorpius ever had managed before. If that had been the reaction from just one finger, Scorpius pictured what two or three might result in.

It only took a handful of jerking strokes before it was too much: the slippery slide of his oiled hand over his erection and the blissed out expression on Al’s face as he caught his breath were driving him closer. With one last twist of his wrist, he whimpered and came all over Al’s stomach, the pearly ropes of come mingling with Al’s release. He panted as the last tremors of his orgasm raced through his body, his legs shaking, and he caught Al’s eyes. He was grinning lazily at him, reaching out with his hand to catch Scorpius’ and tug him down.

They collided together, ignoring the unpleasant slide of their mess in favour of a deep kiss. When they parted Al grabbed Scorpius’ wand and cleaned them both up with a charm. He burrowed his face into the crook of his neck and tangled their fingers together.

“You _have_ to let me do that to you soon. It’s going to blow your mind.” Al’s voice was muffled and his breath was hot against his neck.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Al and rolled them both over into a more comfortable position for a nap. He dropped a kiss to Al’s cheek and nuzzled closer to him.

“Absolutely,” he whispered as they were drifting off to sleep.

[View the art to go with this fic! NSFW, NC-17!](https://carpemermaid.dreamwidth.org/27478.html)


End file.
